<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>⎨Adoxography⎬ by RumoredToBeCygnus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055041">⎨Adoxography⎬</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumoredToBeCygnus/pseuds/RumoredToBeCygnus'>RumoredToBeCygnus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Does anyone actually read the tags, Don't worry though, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone Needs A Hug, Ghost Sleepy Bois Inc, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Heavy topics, Hurt Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'll add more as I go along, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Panic Attacks, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Sam | Awesamdude, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sometimes People Die, Technoblade Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), The Author Regrets Nothing, author needs a hug, author x angst, i can't not write angst, if i tagged everything it would be a wall of text, it usually has comfort, look i have lore on another book in wattpad if you want lore but here is not it, look the chapters are like 15-40k words each that's why its slow in updating, oneshots, ooh boy here we go, say cake in the comments if you do please, that's just the book, they're family your honor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:32:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumoredToBeCygnus/pseuds/RumoredToBeCygnus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adoxography - beautiful writing on a subject of little or no importance. </p><p>Ranboo and Techno-centric!<br/>Requests are open, this book will update randomly... Angst beware. Sleepyboisinc are also featured!</p><p>This has been cross-posted on Wattpad (My other book TechnoAnxiety is there, it actually has a plot ish but for convenience and quality sake I'm not posting it here).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Requests (basically closed (you can put them there but I might not write them, i have like 19 i'm working on) )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Request things here, please. Keep in mind I have the right to deny requests.</p><p>Things I will do for this book:</p><p>- Angst (That includes self harm, abuse, suicide, so if you're uncomfortable with any of those, please click off)</p><p>-Fluff</p><p>-Hurt/Comfort</p><p>Things I will NOT do:</p><p>-Smut of any kind. No. Just no.</p><p>- Purposefully abusive SBI</p><p>Things you need to put in your request:</p><p>- AU (eg Undertale, reality, high school, etc..)</p><p>- Characters</p><p>- Genre (Angst, fluff, hurt/comfort, general)</p><p>- General plotline</p><p>- And please make sure it has Ranboo or Techno somewhat mentioned.</p><p>Characters I will write:</p><p>- Ranboo</p><p>-Technoblade</p><p>- Dream</p><p>- Wilbur Soot</p><p>- Karl Jacobs</p><p>- Philza Minecraft</p><p>- Tubbo_</p><p>- Joey</p><p>- Tommy Innit</p><p>-basically the entire dream SMP fandom</p><p>Thank you! Please leave your requests down below.</p><p>Like, seriously, I NEED REQUESTS. PLEASE.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. welcome to the panic room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Helllooo yes... So, for the first half, it isn't that good, but after a certain point it does get better in terms of quality. Not the best debute, though.</p><p>So, if you want to skip the context and go for the actually quality writing, go ahead. Also, the start is not how I would normally write- The middle onwards is, apologies.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo glances at his watch, and sighs in relief. An ear perking up, he remembers that he has cats in the panic room, where he's standing on top of. Debating whether or not he has time for the animals, the boy gives in, but hesitates.</p><p>Sighing, Ranboo grits his teeth, right on top of the grass-covered panic room. Kneeling down, the youth touches the blades of grass, untensing slightly.</p><p>"Alright, you're ok." He tells himself, running the dirt through his fingers. "You're alright, it's going to be fine."</p><p>With a deep breath, Ranboo gets out his shovel, digging into the ground, piles of dirt getting larger. Hitting rock, the two-toned boy grits his teeth against the shock as he switches to a pick axe, mining the black rock.</p><p>Dropping down into the room, the tears of the obsidian glow lightly, and Ranboo replaces the rock above him.</p><p>"You're just getting your pets, that's all." He reasons to himself, glancing at the far corner with the felines, who purred as he gazed at them. "Nothing is going to happen, you got rid of the voice."</p><p>On instinct, he trails a hand across the walls, wincing at the words written on them.</p><p>
  <em>dream is the reason</em>
</p><p>
  <em>remember</em>
</p><p>
  <em>choose people not sides</em>
</p><p>"When did I write this one...?" Ranboo asks himself, stopping at a newer scrawl. Reading it out, he scowls. "It's not over?"</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he jumps as something rubs against his leg, and he looks down to see his cat. Bending down, he lets the breath out.</p><p>"It's fine, because I got rid of the voice."</p><p>'Keep telling yourself that.'</p><p>Oh, no. Oh no no no no no, how, why-</p><p>Ranboo freezes. "Dream?" He asks, softly, standing back up.</p><p>'I'm not Dream.'</p><p>"No," Ranboo laughs, the change in his mood deep and sudden. "No, you can't be here, I- I got rid of you!" His cats meow, and Ranboo can't hear them, the tears of the crying obsidian glowing brighter purple.</p><p>The half-enderman starts pacing back and forth, blinking. "No you can't- I got- how are you...here?" He breaths, running a hand through his hair and twisting it around his fingers.</p><p>'I'm always here. I'm you, remember?'</p><p>"I- you're not ME!" Ranboo shouts, ripping his hands from his hair and spreading his arms out. "You always-" The boy laughs, short and distressed. "You always say these things that you think I- I did, but I didn't!"</p><p>'Wo-'</p><p>"So, come on!" Ranboo grins. "Tell me what i did wrong now!" Tears fall down his face and he cringes as they burn him.</p><p>The voice seems to sigh. 'Well, you burnt down Tommy's old house..'</p><p>Ranboo pauses, the grin falling from his face. Stopping his pacing, he backs up to a wall. He remembers feeling confused at the voice.</p><p>"You're- you're lying."</p><p>Sliding down the wall, he breaths, tail raising and swishing. "I didn't- No, I didn't.."</p><p>'Would you have remembered if you did?'</p><p>"I-" Ranboo takes a sharp breath, eyes darting from cat to cat, crazed writing to writing. "I can't remember, you know that!"</p><p>The cat nudges against his leg, as if to say breathe, but Ranboo ignores it.</p><p>'I know, that's why I'm reminding you.'</p><p>"How- How can you- how can you prove that." He gulps, hands grabbing at his head as he curls up.</p><p>'Don't you remember? The stacks of netherrack in your inventory, the decreased durability of your flint and steel? It all adds up.'</p><p>"You're not even real!" Ranboo shouts, as the purple lights glow brighter.</p><p>'Well, are you real?' The voice says, a whisper in his ears, moving around his mind.</p><p>"Yeah- Yeah!"</p><p>'Then yes, I am real.' The voice seems to smirk.</p><p>Ranboo screams. The cats scatter, and Ranboo starts breather harder, clenching his fists, claws cutting the skin. "I- just- go- Go away!"</p><p>'Remember.'</p><p>That last word echoes around the chamber, and the tears of the obsidian pulse, pulses in time with his racing heart, and the boy smiles, smiles as tears run down his face, laughs, desperate.</p><p>The lights get brighter and Ranboo mutters to himself "No, no, no.." he blinks, he can't breath, and the lights reach blinding point-</p><p>And the boy falls sideways, screaming and keening, a shrill sound, scattered with panicked gurgling noises, which, if you listened closer, would be enderman noises.</p><p>-0-</p><p>Phil ruffles his wings, landing on the soft grass, shrugging off his winter cape.</p><p>Checking his watch, he frowns, gaze dancing from hill to hill.</p><p>"Where is he?" Phil murmurs, tilting his head. From what he knew of Ranboo, the younger was barely not on time, preferring to be early instead of arriving late.</p><p>Ranboo had, indeed, arrived early, but he thought he'd have time to get his pets.</p><p>Blue eyes focus on shifted dirt, and black rock peeking out.</p><p>Phil's eyes narrow as he breaks the black rock with his pickaxe, dropping down into a room made of crying obsidian. He shifts nervously, his wings fluttering. Gazing around the room, subtly he changes his stance to a fighting stance, shifting his weight to both legs as his blue eyes take in the walls.</p><p>Scribbled on them was words.</p><p>Dropping his worried gaze to the floor, he frowns as he sees Ranboo, the youth making panicked, growling enderman noises. The younger screams, short and desperate, and Phil takes a deep breath, taking a look around the room once more before turning to leave. It wasn't his problem.</p><p>"Goddamnit." He sighs, turning back to the child, walking towards him. Ranboo flinches, even in sleep, and Phil's heart crumbles as he lets out a squeaking noise, a keening screech. Phil cringes at the raw emotion in that cry, the potent feelings that came with it. Approaching the younger, he kneels down in front of him, observing how he twitched and flinched, shaking.</p><p>"No, no no you aren't real, I didn't- I GOT RID OF YOU!" Ranboo screams in his sleep, and Phil pauses. "No stop stop no, stop please I didn't-"</p><p>Phil feels something in his heart for the boy, and he gathers the younger up in his arms, before climbing out of the hole and launching into the sky, the shaking half-enderman in his grip as he flew across the landscape, Ranboo struggling and screaming all the time.</p><p>As Phil gazes upon the snow, his house coming into view, he sighs.</p><p>Gazing down at the boy softly, he murmurs to himself. "Guess I adopted another one, huh?"</p><p>-0-</p><p>Phil landed on the doorstep to his house, the one he and Techno shared, the snow-dusted top stark against the young boy he was carrying in his arms.</p><p>Lifting a hand to knock, Phil adjusted his grip on Ranboo, before hesitating. Was this really a good idea? Yeah, he was going to give the enderman a place to stay, that was originally the idea, but...</p><p>That room was crazed. The lights had been pulsing, the writing on the wall messy compared to Ranboo's normal penmanship. Phil had obviously seen him at his worst... Or, well, that was pretty bad in his books.</p><p>But the room- It was so Dream-centred, it was the ramblings of a mad man, a boy who couldn't handle conflict.</p><p>Would he be able to handle their way of living?</p><p>On the other hand, he was betrayed, used, abused, tossed aside, and a damn kid.</p><p>That was enough to let Ranboo stay in Phil's books.</p><p>Phil rapped on the door, three short knocks, two long knocks, a short knock and a long knock.</p><p>Techno opened the door, pink hair tied back in a bun, two long strands hanging out either side, framing his face.</p><p>He frowned, gesturing Phil inside, glancing at the half-enderman he held in his arms.</p><p>Placing Ranboo next to the fire, Phil sighs, running a hand through his hair. He opened his mouth to speak, but Techno cut him off.</p><p>"Did you adopt another one, Dad?" The pinkette sighed, seating himself in a velvety red chair.</p><p>The father-son relationship was a close secret, shared only between members of family and very close friends, as the secret could potentially destroy them if it got out.</p><p>Phil grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I uh... I think I might've." He admitted, eyes flicking to the unconscious boy in front of the fire.</p><p>"How'd this one come around?" Techno asked, crossing his legs. At a short scream from the youngest in the room, he winced. "Yeah, maybe we should deal with him first."</p><p>Nodding, Phil retrieved a towel, and when he returned, Techno was crouching over the unconscious Ranboo, frowning. "Phil? You might want to see this." He called, Phil's eyebrows raising. Bringing the towel with him, he strides over to the fireplace.</p><p>"Do Not Read?" Phil reads out, the tiny book having been handed to him. Smirking at Techno, the two trade glances.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll deal with him, read the book." Techno stated, grabbing the towel.</p><p>"We're already at the first page, and it's concerning me..." Phil muttered under his breath, eyes scanning the page.</p><p>"What it is?" Techno called, bandaging Ranboo's wounds.</p><p>Phil's hair flipped back as he looks up. "It has, like, a smiley face, and then it has the line saying you blew up the community house, with a smiley face. And.." he peered closer. "You had the disc? With a smiley face at the end again." He added.</p><p>Techno's murmur of 'oh, really?' prompted him to continue.</p><p>"Friends: Phil, Techno.." Phil glanced up at Techno, who was trying to hide his joy, but Phil could feel the happiness from where he sat.</p><p>"Tubbo, Unsure:, Tommy, Niki, STAY AWAY; Fundy, Quackity, Jack." Phil finished, flipping the page.</p><p>"Help them." Techno, over to the side, grunts. Another person who should've done something.</p><p>"Why is he being okay? Why is he being nice? I betrayed him." Phil continued. Techno looked up from his project, gaze sharpening.</p><p>"Betrayed who?"</p><p>"Shut up and let me read."</p><p>"I betrayed them. How is he ok with what I did? Why hasn't.." Phil paused. "The last two sentences I just read out are without punctuation and grammar, by the way. Anyway, why hasn't he killed me yet? We are screwed. With another smiley face."</p><p>Techno joined Phil, who leaned back against the chair. "This is concerning me. A lot."</p><p>"Just take a break, I'll read it out for you." Techno offered, hand held out for the book.</p><p>"Thanks." Phil accepted gratefully, handing the book to Techno.</p><p>"My god, his handwriting is pristine." Techno remarked, glasses now on face. "They're going to kill me. Next page."</p><p>Techno breathed in sharply, blinking at the three words on the page. "Nevermind what i said about his handwriting, it got bad. It's all gone."</p><p>Silence. A heavy guilt weighs in that silence, thick and potent. Words left unsaid, but needing to be said were written all the way through that silence.</p><p>The two anarchists look away in unison, before Techno breaks the silence. "I'm guessing that was on January 9th."</p><p>"Yep." Phil agreed, tense. "Moving on."</p><p>"Moving on," Techno agrees, shifting uneasily. "She chose a side. He chose a side. They all choose sides in their way of not choosing sides they choose sides. They all keep choosing sides. Why do they keep choosing sides which hurts them? When will they learn? Fundy is afraid of losing. So he chose a side that won't lose."</p><p>Techno flipped the page. "Cowards."</p><p>Going to flip the next page, Techno paused as Phil held up his hand. "Mate, was that you talking or him?"</p><p>"That... That was him." Techno told him. "That was all he said on the page."</p><p>Phil made a humming noise, gesturing for Techno to turn the page.</p><p>He did so, and his widen. Flipping forward about three pages, he winced. "Uh.. Yeah, this is.. kinda concerning." He admitted, eyes scanning the page.</p><p>(Techno didn't want the kid to feel this way, he was a KID for Christ's sake!)</p><p>Techno kept his emotions neutral.</p><p>"What does it say?" Phil asked leaning forwards and lacing his fingers together.</p><p>Techno glanced up, surreptitiously wiping at his eyes. "I-It says, I don't want to remember."</p><p>Phil leaned over the younger's shoulder, eyes drifting towards the book. "It can't have been only that to provoke such a reaction out of you." He reasoned, before looking at the pages.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"...oh dear, Jesus Christ."</p><p>"Oh dear indeed." Techno murmured, adjusting his glasses.</p><p>The father figure heaved a sigh, wrapping his cape further around himself. "See the smiley faces in the picture?"</p><p>"Vaguely.." The other responded, squinting. His eyes sides as he comes to a realisation. "That's Dream's mask."</p><p>Phil clenches his fists, taking a deep breath. One of his sons had already been corrupted by the masked man, and he payed the price in blood. He didn't want another kid, because these were goddamn kids, to be influenced, manipulated, by Dream.</p><p>Turning the page, Techno clears his throat.</p><p>"But i have to. because if i don't remember then I have nothing left. even less than i had when i started."</p><p>"A smiley face." Techno reads out, taking a deep breath. "Why do i remember this? Why do i remember TNT?" He pauses at that, then continues. "Why that specifically..."</p><p>Before he could continue, they hear a sound.</p><p>"Hhm.." At the sound, both men turned towards the fireplace.</p><p>Red eyes and blue eyes met green and ruby.</p><p>Ranboo made a short, panicked sound. "Wh-"</p><p>Eyes darted around between the two men, not sure where to focus, because they both looked very threatening and they both were right there-</p><p>"You're safe, don't worry." Phil stated, eyes locked with Ranboo's. "I found you in the obsidian room, brought you back here."</p><p>"Wh-" Ranboo started, gaze landing on the book. Silence. "Is that my book?"</p><p>Phil and Techno traded glances, grimacing. Techno stood up, and Ranboo startles, getting to his feet. "Uh-! Please don't hurt me-" He squeaked, hand drifting to a sword hilt which wasn't there.</p><p>Techno took long strides across the room, and ended up in front of the half-enderman. With a sigh, he collapsed into the chair next to him. "Kid.."</p><p>Ranboo's ear twitched. "Mm?" He responded nervously. In the face of two very accomplished fighters, without a weapon, having showcased the entirety of the things you've done wrong in a book- Very frightening.</p><p>"What the hell is this?" The tall pinkette gestures vaguely to the book.</p><p>Ranboo averts his eyes, wincing. "...My... memory book?"</p><p>"Why do you need a memory book?" Asks Phil, cautious of the boy yet still kind.</p><p>"I.." Under the unwavering stare of Techno, Ranboo grimaces. "I have short-term memory loss."</p><p>The two anarchists trade looks. "I didn't know that." Phil says evenly.</p><p>"A lot of people don't.." Ranboo trails off. "...Well, that's not true, they do, but usually they take advantage of it, so I like to think they don't."</p><p>Phil looks at Techno, and they have a silent conversation. Ranboo shifts uncomfortably, biting his lip, still standing up.</p><p>"Sit down," Phil sighs finally. "Don't have to be standing up, it's okay."</p><p>Ranboo realises he's shaking, and he nods, crossing his arms over his chest and hugging himself as he sits down, one leg curled under his body and one straight out.</p><p>The half-enderman fidgets with his clothing, claws digging into his hands as he clenches his fists.</p><p>"So," Techno murmurs. Ranboo jumps, slapping a hand to his mouth instinctually to stifle a yelp. Phil noticed. "What do we do with you?"</p><p>Ranboo takes a deep breath in, breath catching at the sharp pain in his ribs. Tracing a pattern on his ebony skin to distract himself from the pain, he lets the shaky breath out.</p><p>"I- I don't.." Ranboo was terrified, and justly so, but to Techno he had come across as a friendly person who wouldn't judge those when they first met, so this reaction seemed a little off.</p><p>The pinkette cuts him off. "Rhetorical question, of course. Care to explain?"</p><p>The half enderman was shaking, trembling, even in front of the fire. He could hear his pounding heartbeat in his ears, and he closed his eyes, squeezing them shut.</p><p>Quietly, he starts breathing quicker, trying to slow down the shaky breaths. Running a hand through the heterochronic hair, Ranboo gulps.</p><p>"I d-don't think..." He manages.</p><p>Phil sighs, reaching over to the pinkette and shutting the book with a snap. "Techno, you're scaring him, can't you see?"</p><p>Techno huffs impatiently, a childish personality that Ranboo would never think would come from the man. "I know, I know, but that's the point, Phil."</p><p>Phil shakes his head. "Stop, mate, he's not okay."</p><p>Techno risks a glance at the child, and sighs. "Fine."</p><p>Ranboo stares at him, absolute terror in his eyes. Shutting them, he looks away. As Phil clears his throat, Ranboo jumps in surprise, lanky legs coming up and hugging his chest.</p><p>"Mate, are you... okay?" Phil asks gently, gazing at the boy.</p><p>"Yep. Y-Yep, yep I'm okay, it's fine," Ranboo smiles, taking a deep breath in.</p><p>"Right." Phil drawls sarcastically, leaning forwards. "So, do you still need a place to stay?"</p><p>Ranboo freezes. "How do you think- I deserve-"</p><p>"You're going to have to speak up a bit, kid."</p><p>Ranboo can't hear him, can't differentiate between them, and he gazed into space as memories come flooding back to Ranboo, memories of explosions, friends, voices and serenity, anger and violence, a soft, loving touch, a cold metal slid through him, and he betrayed them, <em>HE BETRAYED THEM-</em></p><p>Ranboo makes a static like noise in the back of his throat. 'How do you think I even- I don't even deserve- I made this all happen, I-'</p><p>"Calm down," Phil tells him. Some distant part of Ranboo registers the firm voice, some part of him, but he didn't take any note.</p><p>Ranboo shakes his head, choking on words. 'How- I can't- it's <em>my fault</em>, if I didn't then this wouldn't have happened-' Phil's voice echoes in his ears but he can't hear it-</p><p>"<em>Ranboo!" </em>Phil says sharply. Ranboo shakes, stifling the scream. He's aware of the blood at the back of his throat, he's choking on coughs, and Phil's talking. "Can you hear me?"</p><p>Ranboo nods, tears welling up in his eyes, hands in curled fists, staring at his hands as he buried his head in them.</p><p>"I need you to do something for me," Phil tells him. Ranboo nods again, anything to fix this, anything-</p><p>"I need you to take deep breaths," Phil instructs. Ranboo tried, he really did, but the panic was overwhelming and-</p><p>Fingers curl into knotted hair and twist, over his ears like that would help him, get a grip on reality, please, and he <em>cries-</em></p><p>"Ranboo." Phil is suddenly right in front of him, he can feel it, and Ranboo cries into his hands, sobbing, great heaves that burn his skin, and it hurts, he's choking on air- "Ranboo, is touching okay?"</p><p>Some distant, far-off part of him nods, and suddenly a hand is on his shoulder and he <em>screams, memories overwhelming and overpowering-</em></p><p>Ranboo doubles over, some part of him hitting something soft and feathery, clutching at his ribs as it starts to bleed again.</p><p>"You're okay, mate. In and out, in and out, just follow my counting," Phil tells him, not taking any note of the wound. Ranboo buries his head in the man's shoulder, gravel and shards of glass under his hands.</p><p>Phil rubs circles in the Enderchild's back, counting. Ranboo takes a shaky deep breath, one of the first in a while, and then another. His breathing slowly becomes steadier, and he's aware of the blood welling up in his throat.</p><p>Phil rubs his hair, and after a second, Ranboo melts into the touch, almost purring. Techno stares at the two, not knowing what emotion to feel.</p><p>"Do you... want to stay with us?" Phil hesitates. Ranboo curls his fists, wincing at the pain of the burns wrapping around his wrists. Phil notices, and draws back, gazing at the boy. Ranboo looks away, not talking.</p><p>"Mate, your hands..."</p><p>Ranboo nods, biting his lip. Bringing his hands up, he makes a sign, but winces. 'Thank you' He writes in the air.</p><p>Phil smiles. "No problem."</p><p>Techno sighs, running a hand through his hair. "It's getting... sort of late." He tells the two. Ranboo jumps, having forgotten the man was there. "It's okay, I don't mind."</p><p>The half-enderman keens, a small, apologetic noise.  He tilts his head, as if to say, 'Sorry I'm an inconvenience.' </p><p>Techno looks away, waving his hand. "It's fine."</p><p>So the three go to bed, and Ranboo doesn't talk, an awkward silence hanging in the air.</p><p>-0-</p><p>He doesn't sleep.</p><p>He can't sleep.</p><p>So he gets up. Ranboo gets up, clearing his throat, and makes his way to the bathroom. The tall boy was surprisingly quiet.</p><p>The bathroom was dim, only moonlight shining through, but Ranboo could see just fine.</p><p>The Enderchild looks in the mirror and observes himself.</p><p>The blood in his throat itches, and with a quiet cough, the sink is painted red. Ranboo pressed a hand to his mouth, doubling over at the pain in his stomach.</p><p>Snow hurt just as much as rain, and screaming wasn't good for your throat.</p><p>Ranboo sighs, the breath catching, and starts shrugging off his jacket. Folding a corner of his shirt back, he shudders at the pain.</p><p>The red had soaked through the shoddily prepared bandages, and once the fabric had been lifted, a thick smell of blood coated the air.</p><p>It was sticky, things still stuck in the wound, and infected as well. Ranboo shivers, taking a deep breath in.</p><p>The wound was a large slash from the top of his left hip to the bottom of his shoulder, made by cold metal slipping in between his ribs and-</p><p>Ranboo stops. Don't think about that right now. Rummaging around for bandages, he frowns. Guess he'll have to deal with the pain.</p><p>But.. he can't stay here.</p><p>So he leaves. However, also- snow is solidified water. And a snowstorm was happening.</p><p>But he couldn't stay, so he jumped out the window, and ran.</p><p>After a while, the snow starts to get to Ranboo and he starts to feel tired.</p><p>He staggers through the woods, hand pressed against a tree as it snows around him, the flakes sticking to his skin and burning. Some part of him welcomes the pain, but the other wants to go.</p><p>The snow pelts around him, and Ranboo takes another deep breath, before staggering to one knee, the snow being too much to handle.</p><p>Distantly, he can hear a call. But as the snow surrounds his vision, all he can see is swirling white, white, white...</p><p>And then it's harder to breath, the cold setting in, the snow weakening him, the water burning. Ranboo keels sideways with a call of distress, and then all he can see is black.</p><p>-0-</p><p>Techno had woken up and immediately knew something was wrong. First off, the door to the bathroom was open, and it smelt like blood.</p><p>Another factor was that when he checked, Ranboo wasn't in his room.</p><p>So Techno woke Phil up, and tried to find the boy, because that's what Phil would want.</p><p>"I've looked everywhere in the house," Phil sighs, running a hand through his hair. He looks outside, and the snow starts getting thicker.</p><p>An idea occurs to him, and immediately Phil swears, grabbing a coat. "Oh no no no no no.."</p><p>Techno tilts his head. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Oh God, Ranboo is out there in the snow." Phil mutters. Techno pushes himself up from the couch, immediately alert.</p><p>"Isn't he half enderman though?" Techno asks, grabbing his own coat and backpack.</p><p>"Yeah, and water would hurt him." Phil agrees, stepping out the door and getting blasted by a cold wind. Techno follows.</p><p>"This one is bad," Phil shouts over the wind. "Can you go on the ground, I'll fly."</p><p>Techno raises his eyebrows. Phil using his wings was a rare thing, only used for severe circumstances. Nodding his agreement, they go off.</p><p>Techno holds a torch to melt the snow around him, a circle of warmth surrounded him. "Ranboo!" He calls out.</p><p>Nothing. White flashes, and Techno sighs, swinging his torch around. "Ranboo!"</p><p>For what seems like ages, they hunt for the boy, and for each second he could be getting colder.</p><p>Finally, <em>finally, </em>an answering call came from his left, a garbled, warbling trill. Techno narrows his eyes, darting through the snow lithely.</p><p>"Ranboo, where are you!" Techno waves his torch around in a circle, fighting back the snow, and his breath catches. "Oh, god.."</p><p>Ranboo was slumped in the snow, barely breathing. Techno shouts to Phil over the communicator. "I found him!"</p><p>Phil lands softly beside him, and Techno points. He gathers the child in his arms, and Ranboo leans into the embrace, the tall boy warmed by the heat of his chest.</p><p>"He's still breathing, good, we need to get him home." Phil tells them. Techno nods, cradling the fragile boy to his chest. "We're going to fly."</p><p>Techno doesn't even question it.</p><p>-0-</p><p>At the house, they lay Ranboo down in front of the fire, taking off the suit jacket which was soaked.</p><p>Ranboo makes a static noise, and Techno looks at him. Ranboo hadn't opened his eyes, but as soon as Techno had left his side, he seemed panicked.</p><p>Phil makes a laughing noise. "Go on, just stay with him, I can deal with the rest."</p><p>"I'm not soft, Chat." Techno grumbles, making himself comfortable. Absentmindedly, he tangles his hand in Ranboo's soft hair, and strokes it. Ranboo starts purring, and Techno smiles.</p><p>"Ok, he should be waking up in the few hours or so," Phil sighs, settling down with a book.</p><p>So Techno and Phil look after the kid, and morning turns to day turns to evening turns to night, and Ranboo still hadn't woken up.</p><p>Phil had gone to bed, and Techno was nodding off, Ranboo still curled up beside him. However, as soon as the man's breathing was a deep, steady beat, Ranboo's eyes flew open.</p><p>Gently extracting himself from the elf's grasp, Ranboo winces at the pain in his wound. Behind him, Techno sighs unhappily.</p><p>The boy makes his way to the bathroom, yet again, and sits on the edge of the bathtub.</p><p>Obviously, running away from the place wouldn't work- Because of course it was a biome that he couldn't survive in. And Phil and Techno had some sort of thing that they actually wanted him here.</p><p>Being wanted was a very strange feeling, an alien one and not one Ranboo was familiar with.</p><p>He wasn't sure he liked it.</p><p>But he was wanted, apparently, even though he knew the story, he knew what had happened in the past, he knew he'd let them down and hurt them.</p><p>Ranboo sighs, and with a jolt realises that the cold was <em>not </em>good for the wound. Quickly, he takes off his suit jacket (which was put on him the moment is was dry enough), and stares. The blood had soaked through the bandage onto the shirt, soaking through the material.</p><p>The blood was almost black by now, clotted and dry and dear god it hurt to move, and Ranboo takes the bandage off, wincing at the pain ripping through it.</p><p>The light flickers on. "What are you doing." Not a question, a demand of an answer. The voice pauses for a second, then it's breath catches. "What... is that?"</p><p>Phil steps into the light, wings folded neatly behind him. His face is immediately worried, concerned, and in the hazy state that he was in Ranboo wondered why.</p><p>"God, kid, what the hell?" Phil breaths.</p><p>A flash of pink hair and Techno joins him at the door, frowning. "I woke up cold, what's wron-" Then he was silent, staring at the wound across the boy's shoulder.</p><p>He had dealt and received many wounds in his life, but... this came close to life-threatening.</p><p>"Hey Phil, hey Techno," Ranboo smiles, slurring his words.</p><p>Phil rushes to support him as he falls forward. The blonde lays him down on the ground softly, staring at the wound. "Kid, Ranboo, what the hell happened?"</p><p>"I.." Ranboo hesitates.</p><p>Phil catches his hesitation. "You can tell us anything." He prompts.</p><p>Ranboo looks away, voice soft. "...Dream happened?"</p><p>The room was silent, two adults brooding over the statement. Phil takes a deep breath in, and lets it out.</p><p>"Okay, we can deal with that once we deal with this," he gestures to Ranboo's chest. "Stay still."</p><p>"Ow- that hurts." Ranboo whispers, clenching his fists.</p><p>Techno huffs, finally admitting to being concerned. "Well of course it would moron, it's infected."</p><p>Phil comes back, and without a warning, pours healing potion on the wound as Ranboo screams. "Sorry, mate."</p><p>"Agh- It's- it's okay?" Ranboo hisses through his teeth.</p><p>"You know, the healing potion generally fights every evil in the wound and turns it into positivity and heals it." Phil comments. "The fact that this wound has this much evil in it.."</p><p>Techno sighs, crosses his arms and leans against the wall. "Why didn't you tell us?"</p><p>Ah, of course. The inevitable question that Ranboo didn't want to answer.</p><p>"I.. wanted to leave here as soon as I could, didn't want to hurt you." He mutters.</p><p>Phil must have incredible hearing, though, because he takes a sharp breath in. "No, no.. You won't.." He folds his wings further into his body.</p><p>Techno laughs, a deep, halting laugh which echoed through the small room. "With all- With all due respect, I highly doubt you could touch <em>any </em>of us."</p><p>Ranboo hesitates. Opens his mouth, then closes it again. "Yeah. Yeah, I wouldn't."</p><p>"So, can we take this downstairs?" Techno urges. "It's cold and there's a fire down there."</p><p>They nod, and Ranboo sighs, being picked up by Phil (entirely too easily, might he add), and carted downstairs to sit in front of the fireplace.</p><p>Techno warms his hands in front of it, lip twerked in a smile at the sight. Then they move onto more... serious things.</p><p>"How'd you get this wound, mate?" Phil  asks finally, staring at the boy opposite him.</p><p>Ranboo looks to the side. "Dream."</p><p>Phil takes a deep breath in, steepling his fingers. The anger inside of him burned, it burned at whoever decided to hurt this small, fragile boy in front of him.</p><p>And that was Dream.</p><p>Dream, the masked idiot, the cunning man, the green-clad stranger who killed so many and destroyed so much.</p><p>Anger smoulders in his eyes, a red-hot emotion, and Phil glares at nothing in particular. Ranboo flinches, and Phil softens his gaze.</p><p>"How'd Dream manage to slash you like that?" Techno asks in a clipped tone, not even trying to hide his hate for the man.</p><p>Ranboo curls in on himself, tail lashing back and forth. "I.. didn't do something he asked."</p><p>Absolute silence. The silence, heavy and dark, prompts Ranboo to continue, chirping slightly. "He wanted me to-" Ranboo chokes on his words. "He wanted me to uh.. do something for him."</p><p>Phil's hands curl into fists, nails digging so far into his hands that it hurt the callused skin. "What'd he want you to do?"</p><p>Ranboo takes a deep breath, trembling. "He- He wanted me to... Kill you." In the silence that follows, a darker, deeper silence, Ranboo flinches. "Both.. Of you. But I haven't and I said I wouldn't. So."</p><p>He falls silent. Finally, Techno exhales  through his teeth, muttering a soft swear and mustering a bitter laugh, ever the image of a jaded warrior, albeit one with long pink hair pulled back in a ponytail. "Why can't I just get away from the action for <em>one week?"</em></p><p>"I'm... sorry." Ranboo mutters, trying to sit up. He flinches back when Phil raises a hand, propping himself up.</p><p>"Kid, you're not getting up yet." Phil says, pushing Ranboo back down to the couch softly. Noticing the flinch, and remembering the others, Phil sucks air through his teeth in a hiss. "Jesus Christ, Ranboo I'm not going to hit you.."</p><p>Ranboo nods, squeezing his eyes shut. He had heard that so, so many times. Swallowing, he tastes blood and winces.</p><p>Techno was about to clap his hands, when he hesitates, thinking better of it and instead sighing. "Well, what are we doing about him then?" Gesturing to Ranboo, the man looks at Phil.</p><p>"Well he <em>hasn't tried </em>to kill us yet, so I don't see why we should do anything about it." Phil points out. "And anyway, what would we do? Kill him? Kick him out?"</p><p>"I mean, yeah, that's kind of... killing me seems like a reasonable option, Dream almost did it so I guess it's fine.." Ranboo mutters.</p><p>Then he was reminded of the fact that Phil had a <em>terrific </em>hearing. "Ranboo. We're not going to kill you, and what Dream did is... wrong."</p><p>Ranboo shrugs, not meeting the mans gaze as tears smart in his eyes. Sure, in <em>theory, </em>stabbing someone was wrong, yeah, but then again, Ranboo had blown up the community house, he had the disc, he had helped Dream, so he probably deserved it. Deserving almost everything that comes to him.</p><p>So he does- "n't know why they're so calm about this, why they haven't just stabbed him, drowned him, hit him and talked to him, made him scream in pain and then thrown him to the ground like Dream did, because he deserved it, he really did and he didn't want to hurt the only people who seemed to  genuinely care-"</p><p>"Ranboo, hey." Phil waves a hand in front of the Enderchild's face, and he shuts his mouth with a warble, paling and slapping a hand over his mouth. Phil watches as the fear in his eyes intensifies, at the noise he made, and Phil sighs, chirping in response.</p><p>Ranboo relaxes at the call, but his brain whirls. (Thoughts flying everywhere, he deserved it he knew he did so why was he afraid to die because he would and it would but his fault, and his brain screams and screams-)</p><p>"Ranboo, we're not going to hurt you, we aren't." Phil murmurs to the boy, who was curled up. "What Dream did was wrong, you don't deserve that."</p><p>Ranboo takes a deep breath, meeting the man's gaze. "But I do."</p><p>Phil leans back, inhaling. "No you don't. Did you do it on purpose?"</p><p>Ranboo shakes his head. "Then it's not your fault."</p><p>But Ranboo knew it was his fault. He knew it was, because if he wasn't here then all those things wouldn't have happened. Phil sighs, observing the body language of the half-enderman.</p><p>"We're not kicking you out, that's for sure, Phil wouldn't ever let me." Techno sighs, pushing off from the wall and uncrossing his arms. At the mention of the potential killing, his heart had been guarded again, instead of the emotion he had <em>just </em>begun to feel for the boy.</p><p>It was another reminder that he can't let himself get attached, he can't let himself feel.</p><p>Ranboo notices the change, and winced internally. It had been nice, letting out his emotions, sharing things and reaching out, but he knew it wasn't wise.</p><p>Ranboo was a good actor, he really was, but sometimes the mask slipped, and then people got worried. But in the end, he let them down, because he always lets them down. And then they leave.</p><p>So Actor Ranboo came back, smoothing the distressed boy's face into a neutral mask of expressionless thought.</p><p>Ranboo lets out a laugh. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, I'll get out of your hands now."</p><p>Phil looks at him, and all he can see is someone who needs help. To be able to slip between those seamlessly, to be able to slip between a composed , calm man and what he had seen before?</p><p>(Blood on the sink; blood in the snow, panting, small breaths heaving Ranboo up; wingbeats steady in the air as the man swears, the child in his arms getting colder)</p><p>That was a major, <em>major </em>problem. The kid was used to this, he was <em>used </em>to having to act, to be perfectly fine, to be hurt and tossed around and thrown to the ground, trod on and-</p><p>It wasn't okay, it was a cycle of viciousness and danger, and Phil planned to break that. But for now; for now he knew that Ranboo wouldn't accept any help, not right now.</p><p>(But maybe later.)</p><p>"Alright, mate," Phil agrees. "But do you still need a place to stay?"</p><p>Ranboo hesitates, surprised that Phil let it go that easily. A few thoughts passed through his head: One, yes he did, two, but what if things went wrong and he hurt them, three, you have nowhere else to go.</p><p>Actor Ranboo pretends to consider it, mulling his expression into a normally, mild thought. "Sure, thanks."</p><p>So Phil offered Ranboo his hand, and Ranboo took it, pulling himself up with no reaction to the touch of skin on his skin. Ranboo dusts himself off, smiling. "For now do you mind if I build a shack outside?"</p><p>Phil nods. "Anything, as long as you aren't being dangerous." There was an edge to the man's voice, one put there perhaps to provoke a reaction, but Ranboo doesn't stir.</p><p>"Well, thank you for having me." Ranboo tells the two, gathering his things. "I'll get out of your hair for now."</p><p>And so he leaves, and behind him he leaves two men concerned.</p><p>-0-</p><p>
  <b>(A.N Here is where the writing actually gets better and more flowing, I apologize.)</b>
</p><p>Technoblade doesn't know what to think. The man hadn't slept, not at all, preferring to be on guard and stew over his many thoughts. For some reason, actually, no it was entirely logical, they seemed to be centred around a certain enderman hybrid.</p><p>His head, as usual, was filled with ramblings, mad thoughts swirling and going at the pace of a whirlwind. Chat was restless tonight, even more so than usual, more conversations than he could count going on.</p><p>Some of them were shouting, some of them were laughing, some of them wanted blood some wanted comfort and peace and violence and all of them were <em>loud-</em></p><p>Techno takes a deep breath, sating the voices in his head. He can't indulge himself in the voices too much, they all seem to have a separate consciousness and an opinion. And to make a decision on this, to make an evaluation, he needed his mind clear.</p><p>So he subdues the voices, and thinks for himself. What to think, how to think.. Ranboo, yes. Ranboo. The boy was, admittedly, altogether too pure for this world that he lived in, the chaos and carnage he contributed.</p><p>Phil had a habit of picking up traumatized children like they were strays and adopting them, and honestly, Techno could see why he would for Ranboo.</p><p>(<em>Technoadopt technobro technosoft E)</em></p><p>The kid had flinched away from any touch, had a full-out panic attack, and that wound... (Techno ignores that he remembered being like that someday). He was shaky, uncertain, and didn't know what to do.</p><p>But Techno is also wary. He'd been betrayed many, many times. By children, no less. And so when Ranboo said that he was sent to kill him, to kill <em>Phil..</em> That's when he knew that he couldn't put any emotion into this boy.</p><p>(Techno ignores the little voice in his heart which tells him it's too late.)</p><p>With a sigh, Techno folds back the covers of his bed, mind too restless to stay still. Grabbing his sword and gear, he walks out the door, and freezes.</p><p>Silhouetted in the night, a half-enderman stands tall in the snow, a coat on and tail swishing back and forth.</p><p>His first instinct is to attack, to <em>defend, </em>but the voices still him, yelling for protection instead. That was strange, he notes, the voices don't usually do that. So instead, he takes his hand off the pommel of his sword, and calls out instead, a steady, cautious tone to his voice. "Ranboo?"</p><p>The figure turns, and Techno can't move. Forcing himself to remain calm, Techno observes the creature that was wearing Ranboo's body. It's purple eyes, the claws, the double set of sharpened teeth... And were those <em>glasses?</em></p><p>Most striking, though, was the wings at the back of the creature's back. They were sinuous, dark, purple-edged, and bore a very strange resemblance... Techno was reminded of the myths that he owned, and the End Dragon.</p><p>But the fact remained, that Techno still couldn't move. The piercing purple eyes stare at him from behind the glasses lenses, and the black, silted pupils narrow. "Which one are you, the Prince or the Angel?"</p><p>It spoke with a clipped, esteemed British tone, so different from Ranboo's normal speak. Techno can move again, and he does so, bringing a hand to the hilt of his sword. "I would assume I am the Prince." He murmurs, testing the creatures hearing.</p><p>It nods. "Alright then." It grins, then, a beautifully wicked grin, and tilts it's head. "I would assume you are very confused."</p><p>Techno nods.</p><p>"Well, you can continue being confused, I'm not saying anything." The creature says airily, turning around again. Techno immediately springs forward, metal swishing, and the creature sighs, ducking without turning.</p><p>There is where Techno realized why Ranboo hesitated when he said that he would never beat them. The <em>energy </em>in this creature, the stance it was holding, the observation and strength, combined with the wings and the frozen glare?</p><p>He actually would be on their level.</p><p>The creature springs back up, turning around again with a disappointed sigh. "Was that really necessary?"</p><p>Techno sheathes his sword, not even trying. "Well, you could at least tell me your name."</p><p>The creature blinks. "Oh, of course. I'm ⏃⌰⟟⌇⏁⏃⟟⍀, but in your tongue, Alistair."</p><p>Techno nods, then reaches out and clicks his fingers in front of Alistair's eyes. And with a burst of purple particles, the wings, the eyes, glasses and coat are gone, retracting back into the Ranboo he knew. With another quick look at the eyes, Techno confirms it.</p><p>Red and green eyes meet ruby, and Ranboo squeaks. "H-Hello?"</p><p>Techno stays quiet, running his eyes along the figure. He <em>still </em>didn't know what to think or feel. But what he <em>did </em>know?He had so many questions. And Techno usually got answers, some way or another.</p><p>"Well?" Techno crosses his arms. "Would you like to explain why you were outside, in the snow, possessed, at 3 am in the morning?"</p><p>Ranboo's ears perk up, and he looks away. "Possessed?"</p><p>Techno <em>hated </em>not knowing. "Yeah, you had like these... wings, and I talked to you, or someone?"</p><p>Ranboo's eyes widen. "I would swear, but that would be a bit extreme."</p><p>-0-</p><p>Having woke up from sleeping to see a disgruntled Technoblade, the man standing there, arms outstretched and slightly glaring was... jarring to say the least. Coupled with the fact that he was outside, standing up, and that Techno was about to open his mouth? Absolutely terrifying.</p><p>And so the reasonable thing to do? Say hello. "H-Hello?"</p><p>No response, okay. Ranboo can work with that. He's about to say something when Techno cuts him off. "Well? Would you like to explain why you were outside, in the snow, possessed, at 3 am in the morning?"</p><p>Now the reasonable thing to do here is to question reality, but as we know, Ranboo is not a reasonable person. "Possessed?"</p><p>Techno bites his lip, gazing at Ranboo. "Yeah, you had like these... wings, and I talked to you, or <em>someone</em>."</p><p>And it is at this point that Ranboo realises that he is, in simple terms, fucked. "I would swear, but that would be a bit extreme."</p><p>Techno huffs out a soft laugh, tucking a strand of hair behind his ears. "Sure. Really though, why are you out here and what was that?"</p><p>Ranboo is panicking internally, but he doesn't let it show. Much. Fidgeting with a button on his jacket, he takes a deep breath. "I.. sleepwalk."</p><p>And then Ranboo braces himself for the response. Over the years, he's had a variety of responses; Some curious, some horrified, some hating him, some kicking him out, some treating him like a child, some kind.. But he didn't know Techno well enough to gauge his reaction.</p><p>Techno just blinks at him, sighs, then nods. "Doesn't explain the transformation and possession though."</p><p>Ranboo winces. "Can we... not call it that?"</p><p>A nod. "Cool, uh.. Well, sometimes I have memory gaps when I sleep, and I wake up in different places.. I call it Enderwalking, but I suppose it's sleepwalking. Usually I don't do anything bad in my sleep.."</p><p>Ranboo curses his choice of words. "Usually."</p><p>"Right," Techno drawls. He didn't miss the usually. "And this causes the transformation why? And what?"</p><p>Ranboo bites his lip, frustrated. He didn't even know himself, why..? "I don't know why, I don't even know <em>what."</em></p><p>"And what exactly happens in these Enderwalking states?"</p><p>Ranboo looks away. "Well, usually, I don't do anything."</p><p>"And not usually?"</p><p>Ranboo forces himself to meet the man's eyes, squirming uncomfortably. "Well, blowing things up, helping a tyrant, you know, things like that." And Ranboo flinches at the emotion in the tall elf's eyes, subtle and quick as it was.</p><p>Caution, caution and anger and curiosity, and almost a hint of kindness. "So basically... You go to sleep, do things, wake up and you can't remember them?"</p><p>Ranboo nods. "Yeah."</p><p>Techno sighs, unfolding his arms. He <em>really </em>didn't like this, but would suffer through it for Phil. The voices seemed to be enjoying it as well, a chorus of phrases in his head. But cautious he would be, most certainly.</p><p>"Well then, enjoy the rest of your night." Techno inclines his head to Ranboo, and the younger furrows his eyebrows. "What, did you think I'd be stayin' around at 3am? I need sleep, Ranboo."</p><p>"Well, first off, you're an elf you don't sleep, secondly, I thought you'd have more questions."</p><p>The tall pinkette sighs. "I do, yes, yet you don't seem comfortable answering them, so I won't ask them." As if that was a simple and normal thing to do. Then the man turns and walks back to his house, the glow of civilisation barely visible.</p><p>So Ranboo does the same, trotting towards his house. He doesn't sleep that night.</p><p>-0-</p><p>Phil likes to think he was a reasonable man.</p><p>He likes to think that he put his head before his heart, even though he knows that's not true. So when he sees a struggling soul, he does help them, with no regard of his own safety. And with Ranboo, it was the same.</p><p>The boy was <em>most certainly </em>not okay<em>. </em>No matter how much he tried to hide it. Flinching away from touch, wounds like that, a mindset of self-destruction... He wasn't okay. And Dream had to do with it.</p><p><em>Dream. </em>The word, the name left a bitter taste on Phil's tongue. He <em>hates </em>the man.</p><p>But Ranboo did need help, and Phil could provide it. He also knew, however, that Ranboo was easily manipulated due to his memory problems. And he knew that Dream would jump at that chance to cause problems. Feelings were complicated, especially when you consider that Dream had essentially sent an assassin to kill him and Techno.</p><p>He did, however, doubt the backbone of the boy. He knew that Ranboo would try his hardest to not kill them, and he knew that Ranboo wouldn't, heck, <em>couldn't.</em></p><p>Well, that's what he thought up until he hears a knock on his door at 3am. Murmuring a soft 'come in', Phil watches as the door swings open to Technoblade with pursed lips, biting his lip and eyes holding the slightest hint of panic. Which for Techno standards is anyone normal freaking out, on the verge of a breakdown.</p><p>"Phil, Phil, Ranboo is <em>not </em>normal." Techno pants out, dropping onto the bed. "He is <em>not </em>normal holy hell."</p><p>"Whoa, mate calm down, I already knew that but calm down." Phil replies, hand tangled in pink locks as Techno flops on his back. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"He is <em>not </em>human, he is most certainly not human." Techno mumbles, voice slightly muffled by the hand he brings over his face. "He sleepwalks, he does things while he sleepwalks, he has <em>wings, </em>Phil, he has wings and he's so much more than a simple half-enderman.."</p><p>Phil raises an eyebrow. "Wings?"</p><p>"Yeah!" Techno rarely shows this much emotion, Phil notes, so he either must be concerned, very tired, or both. "Yeah, he has wings and teeth and eyes that freeze you when you look at them and and he is <em>not okay-"</em></p><p>"Back up," Phil interrupts. "Wings? What sort of wings? Why is teeth a thing? What'd you mean by eyes that freeze you when you look at them?"</p><p>"Phil, Phil he's an Ender Dragon not an enderman," Techno groans. "He has like these black wings, black purple wings, two sets of teeth and- and his eyes- it's <em>so cool, holy shit.</em>"</p><p>"Whoaaaa, okay there buddy, an Ender Dragon? You've never seen one, are you sure?" Phil chuckles nervously, running a hand through his son's hair. "And if he has these things why haven't we seen them?"</p><p>Techno takes a deep breath, calming himself and sitting up, pink hair flying. "He's like- When he sleepwalks there's someone else in his body and it makes him transform, it's as strong as you and I Phil, it's name is Alistair and-"</p><p>"Techno." Phil says firmly. "Slow down." Then his brain catches up. "Wait, Ranboo as strong as you and I?"</p><p>So Techno recounts exactly what he saw, and Phil breaths. Almost the same situation as he found Techno in. Tall child? Traumatised? Confused and hurt? A hybrid? Yep. So then in Phil's <em>reasonable</em> brain, he thinks that the only way through this is out.</p><p>"Well, that's good to know." Phil says mildly. Techno stares at him, incredulous. "What?"</p><p>"Is that it? No other things? No precautions, just.. that's good to know?" Phil shrugs. "Okay then."</p><p>"Well, we can't really do anything about it right now can we? Just observe him for now." And that was that.</p><p>So they do. They observe their new neighbour, and Phil finds out that Techno really wasn't kidding when he said he was a dragon hybrid.</p><p>Nothing really that eventful happens, although Techno and Ranboo do get closer (Techno will never admit it). Phil, in his spare time, researches what in Ender's name Ranboo is.</p><p>Then a warm day hits the tundra. Being a snow biome, it was unexpected and completely out of the blue. Literally. Snow melted, clear, cold water trickling down land, flowers peeked through the snow blanket, animals chattered.. A wave of heat rolls over the land, and the hybrids react.</p><p>Phil wakes up earlier than usual with the sun, which is about three hours before he usually wakes up. With a look at the sky, he sighs. "Hot day today."</p><p>So Phil walks out of the room, careful not to wake up Techno. Being a piglin hybrid, the elf generally was sleepier and more docile in the sun, it reminded him of home, happiness.</p><p>Phil remembers a time that they were in the Nether, and Techno was chatty, unusually so. He was less tense, more relaxed and happier in his natural habitat. He wasn't on edge, he wasn't as violent, he was, dare Phil say it, normal.</p><p>He also remembered the times when Techno was younger that he had spent dragging the piglin out of <em>still burning </em>flames.</p><p>(Phil knows that Techno still wouldn't go back for the world.)</p><p>Walking out the door, quietly shutting it behind him, Phil flexes his wings. It was a warmer day, and so the bird hybrid needed to fly, to stretch out his wings. Feel the wind under the feathers, just like a normal avian would.</p><p>Giving a trill to the bird beside him, Phil takes off, soaring over rivers of cool, melted water, animals sipping from the clear liquid. Wind lifted his wings, pushing him up into the sky. Air whistles past his ears, and Phil whistles back.</p><p>A flight of birds greet him as they fly alongside Phil, and he breaths in the crisp air. In the tundra, on warm days like these, it was always beautiful. The days were rare, though, and almost always completely unexpected, so you had to take what you got.</p><p>By the time Phil returned, Techno was up and waiting for Phil's return, sitting outside on a chair, sipping coffee from a mug. Phil smiles at the younger, who takes a sip of coffee in return, quirking an eyebrow.</p><p>"Why're you outside?" Phil asks.</p><p>Techno huffs a quiet laugh. "Good mornin' to you too." Holding up a hand when Phil opens his mouth, he continues. "I have just woken up, I do not care if it is 3pm, it is still morning."</p><p>The elder rolls his eyes, ruffling his wings as he walks up to Techno, patting him on the shoulder. The man relaxes slightly, pent-up tension draining away. Taking another sip of his coffee, Techno sighs. "Have you seen Ranboo today?"</p><p>Phil raises an eyebrow, taking a seat next to Techno. Usually, by now, they would've seen their ender hybrid neighbour running around cheerfully, doing who knows what, but they would've seen him by now. It was sort of strange, Phil mused, that they hadn't. "Nope."</p><p>"Do you think we should check on him?" Techno continues, almost absentmindedly. Phil stifles a laugh- The heat really does make him less guarded. A lot less guarded- Techno would never admit anything like this.</p><p>"Sure, Techno, let's go." Phil agrees, offering a hand to him.</p><p>"Mm, thanks Dad." Techno responds sleepily, and Phil smiles. It had been years since he last had been called that.</p><p>When they got to Ranboo's shack.. house... <em>thing, </em>there was no sign of life, anywhere. Immediately, that set off alarm bells in Phil's head, but he pushed it aside. "Ranboo?" The blonde calls, knocking on the door.</p><p>A groan answers him, a raspy groan, and Phil's concern increases. "You okay there buddy?"</p><p>Another groan, and rustling. Phil frowns, Techno hovering behind him. "Is it alright if I come in?"</p><p>A sound of affirmation. Phil pushes on the door, opening it with a soft 'click'. As soon as he does, he freezes. Ranboo was curled up on the couch, chin resting against his knees, the tall boy's tear scars more pronounced. The teen had eyebags under his eyes, and as Phil looks at him, he yawns. "Mm... hello.." He slurs.</p><p>"Ranboo, mate, are you okay?" Phil asks, rushing towards the Enderchild. "You sound really sick, you alright?"</p><p>Ranboo nods. "I'm not sick, just- just tired?" A yawn. "I don't know, but it's really... really sunny today, and I've been sleeping more than usual.."</p><p>"Oh?" Techno asks, taking another sip of his coffee. "Any reason why?"</p><p>The other shrugs. "No- No clue."</p><p>"Well, do you want to come back with us to the house?" Phil asks, gazing at Ranboo, who blinks. "It's a lot warmer than your house shack thing."</p><p>Ranboo tilts his head, tired in every motion. "But- But wouldn't that be imposing?"</p><p>Phil shakes his head, smiling. "Hardly imposing if we invited you." He points out. Ranboo nods, and gets up, stretching and slinking over to where Phil stood against the doorframe. With a yawn, and half-lidded eyes, Ranboo slumps against Phil.</p><p>Techno blinks at them, surprised. Phil, however, was delighted- It seemed that whatever Ranboo was, the warmth made him relax as well. Clinging to Phil's arm, the younger stumbles to the house, Techno opening the door for him.</p><p>Phil sets Ranboo on the couch, and the younger curls into a ball like he was before. Phil takes a seat next to him, sighing. "Is he okay?" Techno asks, concerned.</p><p>"Mhm, he's just sleepy I think." Phil hums, then turns as a weight is pushed on his shoulder. Ranboo had curled up to him, and Phil's wing had wrapped around him instinctually. "What the fuck."</p><p>Techno chuckles, and after Phil disentangles himself, Ranboo groans again, opening his eyes slightly to move towards the fireplace, lying on the rock near it. His tail hung over his face, blocking out light, and honestly it looked really comfy.</p><p>"Isn't he too hot like that?" Techno mumbles, setting aside his mug of coffee and walking towards Ranboo. Sitting next to him, he places a hand on the youngers forehead, and hums, freezing as Ranboo butts his head into Techno's hand, hair ruffling.</p><p>Techno looks to Phil for help, who just chuckles softly. "He's like a cat." Ranboo starts... purring? - as Techno absentmindedly plays with his hair. Techno shuffles up closer to the fireplace, the piglin hybrid pressing his back against the warm stone. "I'm not kiddin', he could be a cat hybrid."</p><p>Techno hums in response, stroking the half-enderman's head. Ranboo makes a happy noise, one that sounds a <em>bit </em>too close to a meow for Phil to miss. "I'm going to go get the catnip that we found in the village, I wanna test something out."</p><p>Techno nods, yawning himself, unoccupied hand stretching towards the fireplace, letting the flames lick over his hand. It felt like home, with Phil and Ranboo, it felt normal.</p><p>Techno cradles Ranboo closer to his chest as Phil walks out the door. Ranboo yawns, curling into the warmth of Techno and the added heat of the fire. It was strange, the stark difference between Phil, a bird hybrid, and Techno (and Ranboo), a Piglin hybrid. One of them was filled with energy, a bounce in his step, and the others were sleepy, drowsy content children.</p><p>"I got it!" Phil calls, walking back through the door, rattling the packet of catnip in his hands. Ranboo immediately perks up, and Techno grumbles, hugging the younger tighter. Ranboo lets out another mewl, debating whether or not he should get up or stay curled up.</p><p>Phil rattles the catnip again, and Ranboo makes up his mind, stretching as with a sneeze he teleports out of Techno's grasp. Distantly, Techno makes a surprised noise. "He can teleport?" Ranboo turns, makes eye contact with Techno, who freezes. Then Ranboo grins.</p><p>"Apparently so." He hums, energy vibrating along every part of him, eyes alert. Phil, a glint in his eyes, waves the catnip again, and Ranboo's eyes dart to it, sniffing the air. Leaning back on his feet, Ranboo puts his hands in his pockets, smiling happily.</p><p>Phil throws the catnip, and Ranboo pounces, in a ball of black and white, and ends up clutching at the plant, holding it in between two outstretched claws, purring. "This is fun!"</p><p>Phil raises an eyebrow and Techno sighs, shuffling off the stone onto the carpet and grudgingly stands up. The clothes rustling makes Ranboo turn to look at him, and his pupils dilate. That's all the warning Techno gets before Ranboo pounces at him. Techno lets out a surprised yelp, tumbling head over heels across the room in a blur of red and pink. "Ender, Ranboo-"</p><p>And the two are at it, smiling as Techno playfully pushes Ranboo in the shoulder, who gives him a razor-sharp grin, and pushes him back. Phil watched the two play fight, and smiles, watching two of his boys relax and have fun. Phil startles. When had he started seeing Ranboo as a son? Maybe Techno was right, he really wasn't reasonable.</p><p>Techno's piglin was coming out, an old tradition of play-fighting in a pack. Phil remembers Techno talking about it animatedly one time when they were in the Nether. Focusing again, Phil notices that Techno was sitting on top of Ranboo, victoriously grinning. Ranboo teleports in a cloud of purple particles and blinks, pupils expanding.</p><p>"Why am I-" Ranboo gestures to himself as if he needed further clarification. "Here, and why is Techno over there on the floor?"</p><p>Phil grins over his victory, catnip having landed near his foot. Bending down and picking it up, he stores it in his Enderchest with a smile. Ranboo patiently waits for an answer, and Phil gives it. "Have you ever considered that you might be an Albino cat?"</p><p>Ranboo blinks. "What?"</p><p>"You're a cat, Ranboo." Phil laughs. "Red eyes, white skin, that's from your cat half. You reacted to the catnip, and you're sleepy when it's warm. You're a <em>cat.</em>"</p><p>Techno clears his throat, getting up from where he was sitting, coming into a kneeling position. He yawns, sharp teeth showing. "I'm tired."</p><p>Phil laughs, looking fondly at his kids guests. "Well yeah, of course you are." Mulling over the image, Phil mentally saves it to his memories. Techno was kneeling, Ranboo was stretched out on the floor and they were both calm and <em>okay. </em>"D'you want to go to sleep?"</p><p>Techno hesitates, eyes blinking sleepily. "Mm, yeah, but my hair's messy an' I need to eat." He mumbles.</p><p>Ranboo stretches, yawning. "Do you want me to braid it?" Techno tenses up.</p><p>Phil hides a bubbling laugh, looking away from the two. "I'm- I'm going to go get some food ready, you two have fun."</p><p>Ranboo gazes out at Phil's retreating figure as he sits up, ear twitching. "Did I say something wrong?"</p><p>Techno clears his throat, regains his composure. "Nope, Phil's just bein' Phil."</p><p>Ranboo shrugs. "If you say so. So, hair?"</p><p>Techno, again, tenses up. Ranboo is about to retract his offer when Techno releases a breath. "Sure."</p><p>"Oh, okay." Techno shuffles over on the carpet, faces his back towards Ranboo, and takes out the loosely hanging hair-tie, putting it around his wrist instead. Ranboo grabs a hairbrush (look plot armour please) and runs it through the piglin-elf hybrid's locks.</p><p>They were soft, tangled and slightly curly at the ends, but straight otherwise. The light glints off of Techno's hair, the flickering flames casting a red-orange glow. Ranboo runs his fingers through Techno's hair, and Techno relaxes, pent-up tension draining away.</p><p>Parting a section of the hair, almost on auto-pilot, Ranboo plaits the pinkette's long hair, gently folding each section over the other. Letting his guard down, Techno's eyes drift shut softly to the feeling of Ranboo plaiting the hair.</p><p>"It's finished," Ranboo announces, leaning back on his feet. "Can I have a hair tie please?"</p><p>Techno blinks, senses sharpening and coming out of the dull, blurry, comfortable world he was in. Taking a moment to process the words, he nods, lacing his fingers through the knot and undoing it, passing it backwards. Ranboo quietly ties it off, taking an appreciative look at his handiwork.</p><p>"You boys done yet?" Phil calls, walking through the door perhaps just a <em>little </em>too on-time. With him he carried two bowls of soup, steaming hot, and two glasses of water. Setting them down on the coffee table, Phil grins at the duo.</p><p>Techno blinks at him, and then narrows his eyes- a silent '<em>if you say a word I will pluck out your grey hairs one by one and thread them together to strangle you with</em>' look. Phil's grin increases, turning into a smirk as Techno looks away, huffing.</p><p>Ranboo doesn't know what's going on, but what he did know- He could get used to this.</p><p>-0-</p><p>But again, all good things must come to an end, and so it does.</p><p>-0-</p><p>Techno, by now, was used to the oddity that was Ranboo. The voices liked him, he doesn't cause trouble, he's genuinely likeable, and he's better than Tommy at least. So what he didn't expect was to open the Enderchild's door at 2am (they had made an insomniac club Phil <em>definitely </em>didn't know about) and hear panicked mumbling.</p><p>Techno stops, goes completely still, making no noise. Chat erupts in his head, and he frowns, straining his ears. He could hear Ranboo pacing, which was normal as he's anxious almost all the time, but he could also hear a liquid, and the tangy scent of blood.</p><p>The pinkette shakes his head. No, that was just the hot chocolate. But he could definitely hear voices. And not the normal ones, either. By now the piglin hybrid had been in Ranboo's shack often enough to know where the floor creaks, so avoiding the planks, he makes his way to the ladder, peering down it.</p><p>Techno saw nothing, but he could hear the talking now. Focusing, he tunes out the background noise and listens only to the talking, years of hunting priming his instincts.</p><p>"No, you won't. You didn't, no... allies, but... they could- no, you promised, you wouldn't, get out. ...No, you aren't, I- you can't, you wouldn't they wouldn't do that, but- ...no they aren't like that. Are they?"</p><p>Techno frowns, raising an eyebrow. It had been about two weeks since Ranboo had been recovered, and in that time they had grown closer. In the back of his mind, though, the possibility that he might betray them was still there.</p><p>"Stop- No, you- Get <em>out!" </em>Ranboo chokes on his words, and Techno prepares to clamber down the ladder to confront him when he hears a blade being drawn. "...I <em>will, </em>don't think I won't. Yeah, I will. You're not going? Alright."</p><p>And the scent of blood hits the night air, sharp and distinct against the snow. Ranboo hisses in pain, and another scent joins in- a salty aroma this time. "I will- I will press harder. Get away."</p><p>A harsh laugh. "Alright. I will, see?" Liquid drips onto the floor, and the only thing Techno can think of is Ranboo. Then another burst of blood hits the air, more potent and sticky than the last, and Techno is shaken out of his fazed state.</p><p>"Y-Yeah. Yeah, go- get out," Ranboo breaths, and Techno climbs down the ladder as he hears the younger's voice getting fainter. "You can't control me."</p><p>Light as a feather, Techno drops down to the floor, looks up, and freezes. Chat goes crazy, concern and anger all he got. A silver blade was pressed to the underside of Ranboo's wrist, which was weeping red, trickling down his arm and dripping onto the floor. Ranboo himself was breathing harsh, glaring at the corner.</p><p>Techno blinks, analysing the situation. He can't afford to let emotions get in the way. Firstly, the cut seemed pretty bad (Ranboo had <em>cut </em>himself, oh god what happened-). Probably should get that treated, questions can be asked later. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Ranboo jumps, whirls around with a growl, and Techno immediately curses himself mentally. Of course he wasn't okay. "Ranboo, honey, calm down." The name slipped out of him and he winces. Damn he was getting soft, he usually only used that with Tommy and Wilbur. Ranboo looks out at him, and mewls softly, crumpling to his knees.</p><p>Techno raises an eyebrow. Mood change, okay. "I'm goin' to go towards you, is that okay?" Ranboo whimpers, (and Techno's heart breaks at the emotion in that cry) and Techno moved forward, one hand coming up to support the younger's back, and one hand cradling his arm.</p><p>"You're okay, you're okay," Techno remembers that he was talking to himself, was he talking to himself? Voices? Techno takes a deep breath, and hazards a guess. "They're not here, it's okay."</p><p>The reassurance was ambiguious enough  for the meaning to only be noticed by people who knew what they were looking for, and Ranboo, apparently, did. "But-" He gasps, hissing at the pain on his arm. "But he is, he's always here, he's always going to be here, he says it and-"</p><p>Techno closes his eyes. "Slow down, slow down. You're okay. Who's he? How does he say it?"</p><p>Ranboo takes short, gasping breaths, tears tumbling down his face and burning it. "He's- Dream- In my head, he- He- I- I didn't, I didn't do it, I didn't, he- inmyheadinmyheadinmyhe<em>ad-</em>"</p><p>"Ranboo." Techno's eyes snap open. "Calm down. Calm down, he's not here."</p><p>Ranboo does so, folding into himself as he sobs, not seeing anything around him but panic panic panic panic smile smile smiles and voices and echo and smiling. He sobs into himself, the pain nice but not nice, good but not good but you deserve it and-</p><p>"<em>Ranboo,</em>" Techno urges, placing a hand on his back. "Breathe." What had Phil done when Techno was smaller? Breathe, breathe, breathe. That was what he could remember.</p><p>Ranboo shakes his head, clutching at it with clawed hands. He couldn't breath, he couldn't and everything was dizzy and hurting and breathing was hard breathing breathing breathing breathing it's dimming and dimming and voices are loud, someone is shouting and urging me to breath but i can't i can't i can't everything is almost dark and i can't breath</p><p>
  <em>sorry</em>
</p><p>So Ranboo faints, he faints and Techno yells, catching the boy and gently scooping him into his arms, clambering up the ladder using one arm.</p><p>Chat was going crazy. Help, help help him, who did this, Dream, help, care, and Technoblade could barely find out where his thoughts finished and where Chat's thoughts started. The good thing was, Ranboo's chest had started rising and falling again, meaning he was breathing.</p><p>"Chat, chat calm down," Techno released a panicked breath, pushing a hand through his hair. "Chat, I'm trying-"</p><p>The elf piglin hybrid paces around the room, setting Ranboo down on his couch. "What do I do, what do I do?"</p><p>Treat his wounds, Techno. Obviously. Techno lets out a huffed hiss, through his teeth. "Okay, okay." Making his way over to the medical supply cabinet, Techno sifts through the bandages and the antiseptic.</p><p>Time goes by in a blur, Techno's thoughts and actions on auto pilot as he cleans the wounds and dresses them, practice making the movements quick. His hands were shaking, but precise movements were what helped, precise movements and quick actions and thinking-</p><p>Techno shook his head, finishing up with Ranboo's wounds. Whipping out his communicator, fingers deftly tapping across the screen, typing out a message to Phil. <em>Phil </em>knew how to deal with this, <em>Phil </em>was the one who did these things.</p><p>But honestly, for a quick second Techno debated whether or not it was worth giving up the secrecy of the insomniac club where he and Ranboo would spend time together. Ultimately, though, Ranboo's health came first.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Technoblade&gt; whispers to &lt;Ph1lza&gt; dad i need help</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;Technoblade&gt; whispers to &lt;Ph1lza&gt; *phil</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Ph1lza&gt; whispers to &lt;Technoblade&gt; What's up mate you never ask me this what happened</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Technoblade&gt; whispers to &lt;Ph1lza&gt; come to ranboo's abode</em>
</p><p>Techno waits a few seconds, hears wingbeats, a heartbeat in his ears, pounding, and footsteps and sighs, casting a glance to the half-enderman on the couch. Yep, still breathing.</p><p>"Technomate, where are you?" The piglin glances up, fidgeting with a ring on his finger, twisting it around frantically.</p><p>"'M down here." Techno responds, listening for Phil's presence. There were so many emotions in his head, which ones are even his?</p><p>The blonde man he calls his father drops down lightly beside him, and frowns at him. "Why'd you call me here? What's wrong?"</p><p>Techno simply points to Ranboo, thoughts too jumbled to get more than a few words out. "Ranboo." Panic, words and thoughts and emotions, panic and shame, he should be able to do more than this.</p><p>Phil places a hand on his shoulder, shaking his out of his phase. "Mate, calm down, you're not okay." The man says firmly, furrowing his eyebrows at the younger.</p><p>Techno couldn't find where his emotions started and where they ended, all he knew was that they were there and they were there large. Frayed knots of tension echoed throughout his body, and he clenches his fists. "I'm fine."</p><p>Phil cocks an eyebrow. "You sure, mate?"</p><p>"I'm <em>fine</em>." Techno snaps, before shrugging off the hand, turning towards the sleeping Enderchild and rolling up his sleeves. "Ranboo, however, is not."</p><p>Techno hears a short inhale behind him, a sound of surprise, and then a shaky exhale out. Techno stands aside for Phil, who reaches a hand towards Ranboo as he comes closer, placing a hand on the youngest's hair as if he could suck all the sadness out.</p><p>Phil trills sadly, pushing a hand through Ranboo's soft hair and propping the other up against him, wrapping a wing around him and pulling him closer.</p><p>Techno hazards a look at Phil's sea blue eyes, and shudders. They held so much pure <em>sadness, </em>anguish and hurt, like blue pools of deep emotions.</p><p>Phil continues warbling softly, running his fingers through the youngest's locks, and Ranboo seems to melt into the touch, as if he had never been hugged before. The other hand was rubbing his back, a slow, methodical rhythm, grounding Phil just as much as it did Ranboo.</p><p>Phil regards Techno with a slow, sad gaze. "Why?" A slow, soft whisper, almost cracking.</p><p>Techno supposed that having one of your kids do this would hurt, and he couldn't help but be reminded of the panic attacks Wilbur used to have. It felt similar, just as if Techno was younger and waiting for Phil to solve everything.</p><p>Back to the situation at hand- Techno sighs, and sits down opposite of Phil. "He mentioned somethin' about voices in his head, somethin' to do with Dream? Specifically, <em>Dream's in my head, I didn't do it, I didn't!" </em>The last part hit a bit too close to home for Techno.</p><p>Phil nods, a silent acceptance. His brain shifted from emotional to analytical. <em>So Ranboo had voices,</em> Phil thought, straightening up. <em>Or one, specifically, Dream.</em></p><p>It all came down to Dream, again. Dream was pure evil, just wanting power, the addicting feeling for a godling. Even from within the prison, the man still managed to control people.</p><p>"Did he mention anything else?" Phil asks quietly, tilting his head. Techno starts, shaken out of his thoughts, and considers.</p><p>"I don't think so," The pinkette across mumbles. "Not as far as I know."</p><p>Phil closes his eyes. It was at these points where felt so unequivocally <em>weary, </em>worn and completely out of his depths. He was an immortal, he wasn't supposed to adopt humans, even if they wouldn't die either. "Guess we'll just have to wait til he wakes up."</p><p>Techno huffs, pursing his lips. "Do you want hot chocolate while you're here?" The piglin asks, abruptly getting up. "I need somethin' to do with my hands."</p><p>Phil nods, absentmindedly running fingers through Ranboo's hair again. "What <em>is </em>here, anyway? And why are you here at.. 2:09am?"</p><p>Techno winces, grabbing the chocolate powder and heating up the milk. "Well you weren't supposed to know about it, but I guess that's redundant now."</p><p>Phil hums, ever the disappointed dad.</p><p>"It's the Insomniac Club," Techno continues, pouring the milk into two cups. "Basically it's a thing Ranboo an' I made, where if one of us isn't sleepin' they'd go to the other, who probably also wasn't sleeping. We'd just hang out, chat, read a book or somethin'.."</p><p>Phil takes a look at the steaming cup of hot chocolate in front of him, and thanks Techno with a nod, who acknowledges it with a tilt of his head. "How'd you hide it this long?"</p><p>The pinkette shrugs, crossing his leg over the other as he drinks his hot chocolate. "Dunno, pretty sure you're just gettin' old."</p><p>"Oh, fuck you." The blonde grins back. "I'm not the one who's getting soft."</p><p>Techno hesitates, short-circuits for two seconds, and then shoots back "Yeah, because you were already soft way before now."</p><p>Phil's grin stretches wider. "I noticed how you didn't deny the statement, though." He points out.</p><p>Techno looks away, grumbles something under his breath, before closing his eyes. "Shut up."</p><p>Phil sighs, the grin dropping from his face. "You're scared he's going to betray us, aren't you?"</p><p>"Your hot chocolate should be cold enough by now." Techno deflects, skilfully changing the subject.</p><p>"Yeah, it is, you're scared he's betray us, aren't you?" Phil skilfully brings the subject back on track.</p><p>All pretences of denial drops from Techno's expression. "Yeah."</p><p>Phil sighs. "Tech, you know.."</p><p>The taller bites his lip. "I know, I know, but ever since Tommy, I just.." A huff of air escapes him as he waves his hands in the air. "I've been stabbed in the back too many times. What's to say that this one won't?"</p><p>"Techno, you know if he does, it wouldn't have been <em>him."</em></p><p>Techno shakes his head. "But I don't! For all we know, he could be <em>fakin' </em>Alistair. For all <em>we </em>know, he's just fakin' being our friend."</p><p>Phil shakes his head. "No, no I don't think so, he.. no."</p><p>Techno scowls, the elf's lips pursing as he shifts in his seat. Paranoia was an... unhealthy habit for the man, taking over all his mind when it could. And lately, paranoia really could.</p><p>"Well, whatever," he grumbles, pushing the problem to the side, which he knew wasn't healthy, but he did it anyway. "It's late and I want to sleep, keep an eye on the kid for me, ok?"</p><p>Phil raises an eyebrow, yawning. "Is that concern I hear?"</p><p>Techno grunts, turning on his side and double-checking his sword was in place before snuggling under the blankets the couch had to offer. "Don't get ahead of yourself there."</p><p>Phil chuckles, places a hand on where Techno's head would be, and ruffles his hair. "Night Techno."</p><p>A silence, a sigh, and then a muffled: "G'night, Dad."</p><p>Phil waited for a bit, keeping his hand there as support before sighing, retracting his hand onto Ranboo's shoulder.</p><p>"Why do I always get the mentally traumatised ones?" He wonders aloud, closing his eyes. "Seriously, all I get are the mentally ill ones with terrible backstories. 'Course I help them, they need help, but... why <em>me?"</em></p><p>"I mean, you pick them up like strays." Alistair comments beside him. "Not really our fault. We're just the poor kids."</p><p>"Mh- What the <em>fuck?!" </em>Phil yelps, turning back to Ranboo. "Where the <em>fuck </em>did you come from?"</p><p>"Well, it all started when my mother my father..." Alistair quirks his eyebrows, smirking. "Oh, rhetorical question, of course."</p><p>Phil sighs, dragging a hand through his hair. "Why are you here?"</p><p>Alistair smiles, stretching out like a cat and yawning, sliding off the couch. "Why can't I be?"</p><p>Phil waits.</p><p>"Alright, fine," Alistair relents. "Got a message from my friend. Told me to do something."</p><p>Phil raises an eyebrow in return. "A friend?"</p><p>Alistair shrugs. "By the name of XD."</p><p>"Just XD? That's a strange name."</p><p>The Enderchild tilts his head, not blinking. "Well, more like <em>Dream</em>XD."</p><p>Phil freezes. "What?"</p><p>"DreamXD," Alistair grins, looking directly at Phil's eyes. "My friend."</p><p>Phil's hand slowly drifts to the hilt of his sword. "You're friends with Dream?"</p><p>"Or some version of him, yes." Alistair clarifies, and then his eyes narrow. "He told me that you were the Angel of Death."</p><p>Phil was tightly gripping his sword by now, gritting his teeth. The platinum blonde lets out a hiss between his teeth. "Haven't heard that name in a while."</p><p>Alistair nods, standing up and pacing around, sword making a metallic sound as it's drawn. "You know, I've heard tales of you."</p><p>Phil sighs, pushing himself up from the couch and drawing his sword. "Is this really necessary?"</p><p>The two circle each other. Alistair feints a strike, then chuckles as Phil blocks it. "I've heard so many tales, especially about your End endeavours."</p><p>Phil inhales sharply, palms become just a tad clammy. "What about them?" He shoots back calmly.</p><p>"Angel of Death, Terra-former, Tounge of Many, Zephyrs, Aerchangel, Rafael.. <em>Slayer of Dragons..." </em>Alistair lists off.</p><p>Phil sighs, closing his eyes for a second. Yes, each of those names came with a memory, each unique and so, so long ago. "You want revenge."</p><p>"I want revenge," Alistair easily agrees. "And I'm going to get it."</p><p>"Can you at least get out of Ranboo's body?" Phil really didn't like the thought of having to hurt his kid- sorry, their neighbour.</p><p>"Nope." Alistair grins, sharp teeth showing. "No way. You'll have to hurt me first."</p><p>Phil grits his teeth, growls, and bends his knees, springing toward the body of the half enderman, swinging his sword.</p><p>Alistair easily blocks, stepping backwards and evading the strike, ducking under the next and stabbing forward in a short motion. Phil dances back, blocking the sword down the bottom then then next strike, riposting in a coordinated sweep of his legs and a similar slash the the stomach.</p><p>The aim, obviously, wasn't to murder the youth, but to knock him out, render him unmoving, he didn't want to hurt the kid.</p><p>Alistair, however, had no such qualms. He slashed viciously, knocking Phil back, who finally decides that he might need some help. "Techno!"</p><p>Technos eyes fly open, shift to Phil's, and nods, narrowing his eyes at Ran- No, Alistair, not Ranboo. His hands are on his sword immediately, drawing it and sprinting up.</p><p>"Ah, I was hoping you wouldn't wake up, but here we are." Alistair sighs, taking advantage of Phil's distraction to thrust his sword where his chest would be.</p><p>Phil, hearing the woosh, bends backwards, and the sword instead makes a deep cut along his chest. "<em>Shit,</em>" He swears.</p><p>"Phil!" Techno roars, pushing Phil behind him, pink hair already tied up. "Phil, stay there."</p><p>The elf ducks a swing, stabbing Alistair, or where he used to be, before elbowing the air next to him as Alistair teleports there.</p><p>Bloodlust clouded his mind, a hazy red covering his vision, swinging and dodging and stabbing, and the only target was a tall, lanky person, someone who hurt Phil, someone who's on the floor writhing in pain and raised voices and techno raises his sword ready to stab down-</p><p>Phil lays a hand on his arm, and Techno stops. "Phil."</p><p>"Techno, put the sword down."</p><p>Alistair snarls, propping himself up on one elbow, not bothering to get up. "No, Techno, go on, kill me."</p><p>Techno glares, adjusting his grip on the sword and then raising it-</p><p>"Techno." Phil murmurs. "You're giving it what it wants."</p><p>"It wants death, Phil, and I can give that." Techno responds in a dangerous whisper.</p><p>"It's the same body as Ranboo."</p><p>Techno bites his lip, battling with himself, before sighing, sheathing his sword. "Fine."</p><p>Alistair sighs, giving up. "Well, guess I lost."</p><p>"What do we do with him?" Techno asks Phil, who purses his lips.</p><p>"Well, there are two things: get him to swear an oath or kill him."</p><p>"The second isn't an option," Techno replies darkly. "How do we make him swear an oath?"</p><p>"Oh, please don't." Drawls Alistair. "It's a very simple process. All you need to do is just use a soul-binding technique."</p><p>Techno looks to Phil for confirmation, who nods. "Basically."</p><p>"How do we get his soul?" Techno winces. "That sounds. Uhm. Strange, out of context."</p><p>Phil sighs, smiles slightly, and rolls up his sleeve. "Keep an eye on Alistair for me, if you will? It's time to do things."</p><p>Techno nods, flicks out his blade, and points it at the man on the ground. "Don't move."</p><p>"Oh boy, as I would move to ensure a totally painful death." Alistair rolls his eyes. "In the meantime, would you prefer to engage in a friendly conversation?"</p><p>Stoic silence. "Alright then, guess not."</p><p>"Okay, ready!" Phil calls, and Techno raises his eyebrows, keeping the blade trained on Alistair as Phil walks forward, and with a twist of his hand, plunges it <em>into Alistairs chest, </em>and withdraws his hand, holding a heart-shape hologram.</p><p>"Jesus, this is really really fucking destroyed.." Phil swears, looking at the soul from different angles. "Stress lines all over, cracks, soul-lines and connections all frazzled, and- <em>Jesus, </em>how many traits does this kid <em>have?"</em></p><p>Techno raises an eyebrow. "Sorry, what?"</p><p>(<b>and yes, i am bringing undertale into this and i will for all my life, sorry not sorry.)</b></p><p>"Man, it's.. incredibly fragile, the sides are dimming.. Gods, I really hate to do this to a soul like this, but I have to.." Phil sighs, making a plucking motion, and a glowing green line appears from his chest, connecting to Alistair's.</p><p>"And why should I make this agreement?" Alistair raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "Genuinely, why?"</p><p>Phil shrugs, twisting the string of light around his fingers with practiced ease. "Well, you don't want to die? You don't want your host to hate you? You don't want your host to hate yourself?" He suggests.</p><p>"Fair enough, fair enough," Alistair agrees. "Honestly, didn't really <em>want </em>to kill you anyway."</p><p>"Aaaand, that's all we need." Phil grins. "Mutual agreement from both parties. Now you won't be able to murder us. Maim us, yeah, but not murder."</p><p>"Fantastic." Alistair drawls. "Just <em>great</em>, thanks."</p><p>"Where do we go from here?" Phil asks. "Can you bring Ranboo back?"</p><p>Alistair nods, rolling his eyes, and with a <em>poof, Ranboo is back.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(Aaaand i lost motivation right there, i'll get onto the trans one as soon as i finish the first chapter of chatfic and the first series one, k?)</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>